hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dates of first Atlantic tropical cyclones
The Dates of first Atlantic tropical cyclones for seasons in recorded history. Where possible,this article lists when the season's first tropical depression(never tracked in early years) formed,when the first tropical or subtropical storm reached storm strength,and when the first hurricane reached hurricane strength. Where not possible,some approximations are noted. Seasons Format is Depression date/storm date/hurricane date *1780:?/?/June 13? *1781:?/?/by August 1 *1782:?/?/by September 16 *1783:?/?/by September 19 *1784:?/?/by July 30 *1785:?/?/by August 24 *1786:?/?/by September 2 *1787:?/?/by September 2 *1788:?/?/by July 24 *1789,1790:NO STORMS RECORDED *1791:?/?/June 21? *1792:?/?/by August 1 *1793:?/?/by August 13 *1794:?/by June 27/July 27? *1795:?/?/by August 2 *1796:?/?/by October 2 *1797:?/?/by September 5 *1798:NO STORMS RECORDED *1799:?/?/by September 23 *1800:?/?/by August 10 *1801:?/?/by July 22 *1802:?/?/by October 6 *1803:?/?/"August" *1804:?/?/by August 18 *1805:?/?/by July 27 *1806:?/?/by August 17 *1807:?/by July 25/by October 16? *1808:?/?/by September 12 *1809:?/by August 1/by August 17? *1810:?/by July 30/by August 12 *1811:?/?/by September 10 *1812:?/by June 5/''Unclear''...definitely by August 19 *1813:?/?/by July 22 *1814:?/?/by July 1 *1815:?/?/by September 3 *1816:?/?/by June 5 *1817:?/?/by August 1 *1818:?/?/by August 26 *1819:?/?/by July 27 *1820:?/?/by September 8 *1821:?/by September 1/by September 1 *1822:?/?/by July 7 *1823:?/?/by July 8 *1824:?/?/by September 7 *1825:?/by May 28/by June 2? *1826:?/?/by August 27 *1827:?/?/by August 17 *1828:?/?/by September 15 *1829:?/by July 9/by September 10 *1830:?/?/by August 3 *1831:?/by June 10/by June 22 *1832:?/?/by June 5 *1833:?/?/by "late August" *1834:?/?/by September 4 *1835:?/?/by August 12 *1836:?/?/''unknown date'' *1837:?/by July 9/shortly after July 26? *1838:?/?/by September 7 *1839:?/?/by August 28 *1840:?/by June 19/''unknown date'' *1841:?/by September 14/"early October" *1842:?/?/by July 12 *1843:?/?/by September 13 *1844:?/by June 11/by August 4 *1845:NO STORMS RECORDED *1846:?/?/''by April 3?...if non-tropical,then by September 8 *1847:?/?/by October 11 *1848:?/by August 18/by August 19? *1849:?/by August?/by September 13 *1850:?/?/by July 18 *1851:?/?/by June 25 *1852:?/by August 19?/August 20 *1853:?/by August 5/by August 30 *1854:?/June 24/June 25 *1855:?/?/August 6 *1856:?/?/by August 8 *1857:?/June 30/September 10 *1858:?/?/June 12 *1859:?/?/July 1 *1860:?/August 8/August 9 *1861:?/?/July 6 *1862:?/June 15/August 18 *1863:?/May 26 if tropical?/August 8 *1864:?/?/July 16 *1865:?/May 30/September 6 *1866:?/?/July 11 *1867:?/?/June 21 *1868:?/?/September 3 *1869:?/?/August 12 *1870:?/?/July 30 *1871:?/June 1/August 14 *1872:?/July 9/August 23 *1873:?/June 1/August 14 *1874:?/July 2/August 4 *1875:?/?/August 16 *1876:?/?/September 9 *1877:?/August 1/September 17 *1878:?/July 1/August 14 *1879:?/August 9/August 10 *1880:?/June 21/August 6 *1881:?/August 1/August 11 *1882:?/?/August 24 *1883:?/August 18/August 21 *1884:?/?/September 21 *1885:?/August 7/August 8 *1886:?/?/June 13 *1887:?/May 15/July 20 *1888:?/?/June 16 *1889:?/?/May 16 *1890:?/May 27/August 26? *1891:?/?/July 3 *1892:?/June 9/August 19 *1893:?/June 12/June 17 *1894:?/June 6/end August? *1895:?/August 14/August 24 *1896:?/July 4/July 5 *1897:?/August 31/September 1 *1898:?/August 2/August 3? *1899:?/June 26/July 28 The 1900s More reliable data of course in more recent years.Summary maps may correct some of these dates. *1900:?/August 27/September 6 *1901:?/June 9/July 11 *1902:?/June 12/June 25 *1903:?/July 21/July 24 *1904:?/June 10/June 13 *1905:?/September 6/October 7 *1906:?/June 8/June 16 *1907:?/June 24/'NO HURRICANES''' *1908:?/?/March 6 *1909:?/June 15/June 28 *1910:?/August 23/September 5 *1911:August 4/August 8/August 11 *1912:?/June 7/September 11 *1913:?/June 21/June 26 *1914:September 14/September 15/'NO HURRICANES' *1915:?/July 31/August 1 *1916:May 13/May 14/July 2 *1917:July 6/July 8/August 31 *1918:?/August 1/August 5 *1919:July 2/July 3/September 6 *1920:?/September 7/September 9 *1921:June 16/June 17/June 20 *1922:June 12/June 15/September 15 *1923:June 22/June 25/September 5 *1924:?/June 18/August 20 *1925:August 17/August 18/August 20 *1926:?/July 22/July 23 *1927:?/August 19/August 20 *1928:?/August 3/August 6 *1929:?/June 27/June 28 *1930:?/August 22/August 24 *1931:?/June 25/September 10 *1932:?/May 5/August 12 *1933:?/May 14/June 27 *1934:?/May 27/June 8 *1935:?/August 18/August 18 *1936:?/June 12(had been Pacific storm)/June 27 *1937:?/July 29/September 9 *1938:?/January 3/January 4 *1939:?/June 12/August 11 *1940:?/May 19/August 5 *1941:?/September 11/September 18 *1942:?/August 18/August 19 *1943:?/July 25/July 26 *1944:?/July 13/July 15 *1945:?/June 20/June 23 *1946:?/June 13/July 7? *1947:?/July 31/August 13 *1948:?/May 22/August 26 *1949:?/August 21/August 22 *1950:?/August 12/August 13 *1951:May 16(subtropical May 15)/May 17/May 17 *1952:?/February 2/August 27 *1953:?/May 25/August 12 *1954:June 23/June 24/June 25 *1955:?/July 31/August 5 *1956:June 12/June 12/July 26 *1957:June 8/June 8/June 25 *1958:June 14/June 14/August 13 *1959:May 28/May 29/June 19 *1960:June 22/June 23/July 10 *1961:?/July 19/July 20 *1962:August 26/August 27/August 28 *1963:July 31/August 2/August 2 *1964:June 2/June 7/August 21 *1965:June 11/June 14/August 23 *1966:June 4/June 6/June 6 *1967:August 28/August 30/September 3 *1968:June 1/June 2/June 3 *1969:June 7/July 27/August 11 *1970:May 17/May 20/May 20 *1971:July 4/July 5/August 5? *1972:May 24?/May 26(subtropical)/June 18 *1973:July 1/July 3/July 3 *1974:June 22/June 25 subtropical,August 13 tropical/August 28 *1975:June 27/June 29/July 27 *1976:May 21/May 23 subtropical,June 30 tropical/August 7 *1977:August 29/August 30/August 30 *1978:January 18/January 19 subtropical,July 31 tropical/August 8 *1979:?/June 22/July 11 *1980:July 17/August 2/August 3 *1981:May 6/May 7/August 21 *1982:June 1/June 3/June 3 *1983:July 29/August 15/August 16 *1984:June 11/August 29/September 11 *1985:July 15/July 22/July 24 *1986:June 5/June 6/June 25 *1987:May 25/August 10/August 22 *1988:May 30/August 7/September 2 *1989:June 15/June 26/August 1 *1990:May 24/July 24/July 29 *1991:July 2/July 3/August 17 *1992:subtropical by April 21,tropical June 25/subtrop April 21,trop August 17/August 22 *1993:May 31/June 19/August 26 *1994:June 30/July 2/August 18 *1995:June 2/June 3/June 4 *1996:June 17/June 19/July 8 *1997:June 30/July 1/July 12 *1998:July 27/July 29/August 22 *1999:June 11/June 12/August 21 The 2000s Our modern era... *2000:June 7/August 4/August 6 *2001:June 4/June 5/September 8 *2002:July 14/July 15/September 11 *2003:April 20/April 20/July 10 *2004:July 31/August 1/August 3 *2005:June 8/June 9/July 5 *2006:June 10/June 10/August 27 *2007:May 9/May 9 subtropical,June 1 tropical/August 16 *2008:May 31/May 31/July 7 *2009:May 28/August 15/August 17 *2010:June 25/June 26/June 29 *2011:June 29/June 29/August 22 *2012:May 19/May 19/June 21 *2013:June 5/June 5/September 11 *2014:July 1/July 1/July 3